


Pimm's

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Pimm's

Remus watched from the shadows as a lean, dark-haired man spoke at length with the guests of honour. He never believed he'd be invited to any sort of fête at Malfoy Manor. But then again he never thought he'd see the day when he would want to be. Watching his lover sipping Pimm's—complete with the requisite mint, cucumber, strawberry, and orange—made it worth it.

Almost.

It was the look on Lucius's face when Remus sidled up to Severus and slid his arm possessively around his waist and brushed his lips against his lover's strong jaw— _that_ was priceless.


End file.
